miraculousladybugfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranded in an Elevator/Transcript
Marinette Short Theme Song ---- School ---- Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Oh, Adrien, if only you were mine... uh... (flips open each bathroom door) Phew! Adrien... *kisses mirror* (Chloé takes embarrassing picture of Marinette kissing the mirror) Marinette: *gasps* Chloé?! Get out of here! (Chloé runs away) ---- Le Grand Paris ---- Chloé Bourgeois: Ugh, this shirt is WAY too big and the pieces of disgusting fabric are falling off, this dress is WAY too pink, this skirt has WAY too many polka dots, and these shoes are too small! Ugh, if only there was a machine that helped me pick outfits. Life would be SO much easier for moi, not like it's not perfect already. (Marinette takes Chloé's phone and hides behind door) Chloé: Huh? *grunts and walks to table, finds phone is missing* MY PHONE! *presses InterCom button* Daddy, I'm coming down to the lobby. Someone stole my phone and I need you to check my security cameras! Ugh! *releases finger* ---- Elevator ---- Chloé: Mar-inette Du-''pain'' Cheng! So you're the phone thief! Ha-ha-ha! Very funny! Now give me back my phone! Marinette: No, not unless you delete it from your camera roll AND online! *clicks delete on camera roll and Internet* Chloé: You can't do that to me, I'm the Mayor's Daughter! *grabs onto phone, crashes onto floor* My... my... my... my... HAIR! IT'S RUINED! (sobs) DADDY!!! I SPENT FIVE HOURS ON THIS AND FIVE HOURS ON MY MAKEUP!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! (gets locked in elevator) Marinette: Forget your hair and makeup, we're stuck! Chloé: '''WHAT?!!!! HELP ME LADYBUG!!!!! (sobs) '''Marinette: Um... yeah, about that... I know Ladybug, and I met her in person. Chloé: Well so did I!!! (sobs) Marinette: We're super close friends, and she told me she would be taking a break today because no one got akumatized... Chloé: 'I DON'T CARE IF ''ANYONE GETS AKUMATIZED! ALL THAT MATTERS IS MY HAIR!!!! (sobs more) '''Marinette: Chloé, calm down! Someone is going to get us out of here! Chloé: Well, it better be quick. I reserved a hair appointment at 3, and it's already 12:30. I can't wait any longer. JUST SOMEONE GET US OUT! (sobs) (Adrien passes by and turns into Chat Noir) Chloé: Ugh... where is Ladybug when you need her? I mean, when nothing's happening, she ALWAYS shows up. And when something's happening, she NEVER shows up. Marinette: Chloé, Ladybug shows up when someone is akumatized. Chloé: I don't care about people getting akumatized! All that matters is ME! (outside, Chat Noir uses his Cataclysm) Chloé: Look what you've done to my elevator door, Chat Noir! I hope you're happy. But I finally get my freedom. Ugh, being stuck with this blueberry is enough pain. (pushes Marinette out of the way of walking out first, and walks out) Chat Noir: Ouch. Welp, I've gotta go, five minutes! Heh! Bye! Marinette: *sighs and transforms to Ladybug using normal sequence* Bye Chat Noir! (Chat Noir turns back) Chat Noir: Ladybug? Ladybug: (smiles) I'm just here for a few minutes. If anyone gets akumatized, just contact me. (ending sequence) (credits) Category:Transcripts